1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding assembly, and more particularly to a holding assembly for a seat of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A bicycle has a holding assembly for connecting a seat to a seat tube of a frame of the bicycle. A conventional holding assembly may comprise a C-shaped collar securely mounted a seat tube of a frame to hold a connecting tube securely connected to a seat in cooperation with a bolt.
However, the C-shaped collar cannot provide a secure holding effect to the connecting tube, so the seat with the connecting tube easily moves downward relative to the frame due to the weight of a rider. Additionally, the appearance of the bicycle is badly influenced due to the exposed C-shaped collar.
With reference to FIG. 6, another conventional holding assembly for a seat of a bicycle comprises a base (50), a holding bolt (52), multiple resilient engaging disks (54) and a securing nut (56). The base (50) is attached to a top of a seat tube on a frame of the bicycle and is connected securely to the seat with a connecting device. The holding bolt (52) is mounted rotatably through the base (50) and extends into the seat tube. The resilient engaging disks (54) are held in the seat tube and mounted around the holding bolt (52). The securing nut (56) is engaged the holding bolt (52) and abuts against the lowermost one of the engaging disks (54). When the holding bolt (52) is rotated, the securing nut (56) will be moved upward to push against the engaging disks (54). Consequently, the engaging disks (54) will be deformed to push against the inner surface of the seat tube, such that holding assembly can be securely held with the seat tube so as to connect the seat with the seat tube.
Although the holding bolt (52), the engaging disks (54) and the securing nut (56) of the conventional holding assembly are not exposed, the conventional holding assembly has a complicated structure and the cost for manufacturing and using the conventional holding assembly is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a holding assembly for a seat of a bicycle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.